The present invention relates to an enclosed work space in which a dentist, or a dental assistant or technician, can physically adjust and manipulate dental fixtures, such as veneers, in-lays, partials, dentures and other prosthodontics, without the risk of dropping, contaminating or losing the fixtures in the process. The dental fixtures are physically small in size, making them especially difficult to secure while adjusting or manipulating and difficult to locate if dropped. It also makes them difficult to see clearly during the process. The fixtures must be re-sterilized each time they come in contact with a non-sterile surface, increasing patient treatment time and reducing operating efficiency. These dental fixtures are also expensive to replace if lost or damaged, usually costing more than $600.00 apiece.
The common method of fitting a dental fixture is to insert it into a patient's mouth to determine preliminarily the physical compatibility of the fixture with the area of the mouth to be treated. The dentist then removes the fixture to make appropriate adjustments for the final fitting. Often, this process requires repeated placements and subsequent adjustments to obtain the ideal fit to the patient's mouth. Due to their small size, fixtures are difficult to see, grasp and manipulate using dental tools. The fixtures frequently slip from tools or the dentist's hands during the adjustment process. This results in the fixtures being lost, damaged or dropped on the floor or other unsterilized surfaces.